Blood Bound
by xFumblingThroughTheGray
Summary: Blood is thicker than water so it's easier to drown. Will the ties that bind, be the links in the shackles that hold these families down, or will they make a rope, to pull them out of the abyss. POST SEASON 3 AU!


Summary: Blood is thicker than water so it's easier to drown. Will the ties that bind, be the links in the shackles that hold these families down, or will they make a rope, to pull them out of the abyss. POST SEASON 3 AU!

xFumblingThroughTheGray

~^~^~^~^~^Presents~^~^~^~^~^~

Blood Bound

A Haven Fanfiction

'~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~'

Hey, thanks for taking the time to read my fic, here's what you NEED TO KNOW:

-There are a number of OC characters introduced and I know that might be off putting to some but I recommend giving it a shot- our favorites will return shortly!  
>-This is set during the finale of season 3.<br>-Enjoy and reviews are always appreciated.

"We cannot live only for ourselves. A thousand fibers connect us with our fellow men; and among those fibers, as sympathetic threads, our actions run as causes, and they come back to us as effects." -Herman Melville

_Prelude  
><em>**(Lydia Crocker)**

To bury one's connection in the dark is a mistake made too often. Sometimes it last an instant, sometimes for good. No matter the duration, these cover ups are fueled by the belief that detachment protects us but the truth is we're all connected. Interlocked. Despite being trained to take on the burden of solitude in order to accept her fate, the young brunette knew of every fiber, every common thread of this woven tapestry we call life. And what we do and how we act affects those connections. Her mission was to remove a thread that could potentially endanger the rest of the world without them even knowing it, a surgical strike but she knew it was impossible. If she killed Duke Crocker then she'd affect those who lives he touched which included the very girl sent to kill him… his half-sister, Lydia Crocker.

She'd never met her older brother… never even knew of his existence until the troubles came back. The guard warned her that Duke had indeed rejected his trouble and families destiny giving her the go ahead to kill Duke in order to take over his trouble but the ties that bind are stronger than most. She cast the world aside and believed that Duke would take creative liberties but ultimately save the world. So she planted herself at the docks and waited for her brother's return which she wholeheartedly believed would happen until now…

Across the sky shoots a fire burning red soaring through the air raining down from the heaven, the furious strikes of some vengeful deliverance taking even the sturdiest of buildings and collapsing them like a house of cards. Fibers get sliced as chaos unravels and lives are changed each earthshattering strike. As the world ended around him, the effects of every downed fiber pulled him in so many directions. He wanted to go to each meteor, attack each source and pull lives from the wreckage, do anything and everything to help but a more selfish thought crossed his mind.

_Duke_.

xXx

**(The Cogan Twins)**

Thick foliage dimmed the light of day to a ghostly shadow, its prints cast across the secluded road. But life roars through the haunted depths as the purr of the engine and headlights bring light to the darkened depths. Shifting gear, he moved through the sharp turn, tires skidding and hands gripping the wheel slight tighter to compensate.

"Damn it. Will you slow the hell down," curses a disapproving voice from the back seat? "Or better yet, will you abandon this lost cause entirely?"

A heavy silence hung over the driver and passenger, the speed of the car and clinking of gravel against it the only noises to be heard for miles. The driver can feel eyes on the back of his head, a harsh glare boring deep into him. He resists the urge to turn around, to glance in the rearview mirror for fear of what he'll see, or worse what he might not see. Instead, he lets his fingers drum across the steering wheel quietly, tap-tap-tapping their way around it. He lasts one minute, two… three before he finally caves to his twin sister's will and responds.

"I thought you didn't believe there was such a thing as a lost cause," he responds, fingers scratching through his scruff as a smile slid across his lips. "I mean, you never gave up on me, Elena."

They're two sides of the same coin- two different outcomes- built on the same foundation of a murky past filled with angst and neglect. But she headed towards the light- found a noble way to work out her demons and do some good in the world-while he turned tail and ran deeper in fighting fire with fire. Many frowned upon Killian for not finding his way like Elena had but she never did. She pulled him from the fire every opportunity even if he didn't deserve it. She never gave up on him.

"That's different, Killian. Saving you was never suicide," she responds, defending him even to himself.

Haven, Maine is known as a place for God's orphans… and considering that he was a self-proclaimed orphan, it seemed like a practical place to go. But the twins knew nothing good ever came from Haven. It was a place where the troubles ran rampant and families were torn apart. At least theirs was. So returning to Haven was not the most ideal choice. But they were out of choices…

"You can't save everyone, Kills," she responds, her voice soft, understanding, compassionate; everything he wants it to be and is afraid for it to be.

The words hung heavy in the air and as he inhaled, it felt as though he took them in, slipping down his throat and expanding in his trachea, asphyxiating him. Baby blues clue themselves to the road ahead and Killian struggles to swallow the lump these words created in his throat and finds the words.

"I don't need to save everyone… I just need to save you."

Suddenly, he feels cold, cold and alone; so, so alone. Like death, maybe. Except he's not entirely sure because he doesn't know what death feels like. No… that's not it. This is not what death feels like, it's something else just as foreign to him though. It's fear. He's scared- so scared. He wants to glance in the rearview, wants to turn and look in the back seat. Except he's not sure of what he's afraid of- what he'll see or what he won't see.

"Elena?" he whispers beneath his breath almost as if he's afraid to ask.

But he doesn't get a response. He has to look. He has to know. His eyes flicker up to the rearview, catching a glimpse of chocolate locks, of her face- features so soft and angelic that it seems almost alien. But happens in a blink, disappears in a moment and is replaced by the dark leather of his backseat. Looking over his shoulder her stares. He expected it to be empty, of course, but it doesn't stop the pain that seeps into his chest at the sight.

It was a ritual for them to meet every other weekend for some sibling bonding, and the last time seemed like any other time… until Elena collapsed. Doctors couldn't explain why she fell into a comatose state and neither could he but there was one thing he knew for certain. It happened the day the Troubles returned to Haven and there was no coincidence. And Killian was going to Haven to find answers.

A new determination echoed within forcing his attention back to the road but it's too late. Less than a quarter mile up the road, a massive sphere of fire crashed down from the heavens, mowing down the trees and obliterating everything in its wake. The wheelman instincts kick in and Killian, tries his best to stop the car but the comet hit too close and the car wasn't going to stop smoothly. Thick hands latched onto the wheel and jerked it into the opposite direction, sending the car into a barrel roll and his fate into uncertainty.

But Killian Cogan is not worried about his fate… he's worried about hers.

xXx  
><strong>(Nathan Wournos)<strong>

To not be able to feel. Ever since the trouble's appeared this was his curse, his burden, the bane of his existence and all he wanted was for it to go away. But as he stands staring at the burning red sky alone, he's grateful… grateful he didn't feel the two slugs that'd torn living tissue and ricocheted around within, grateful he didn't feel death's breath upon his neck. In fact he found himself wishing his trouble was more extensive.

He wished he couldn't feel _anything_.

Emotional or physical, he wants it all to go away. The world was ending around him and all he could think was good… because without her he wanted it to end.


End file.
